A New Reflection
by Kannibalistic-Kloud
Summary: Gale is an assassin. Trained as a runner and a ruthless killer. As the runner's teach her to run, the assassins teach her to fight and will force her to make the utimate sacrifice. And there's always a reason as to why. She becomes a tree with two different branches. This story is her life from beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1

Gale stood at the edge of the building roof. She felt the harsh wind whip across her face, stinging and almost bringing a tear to her eye.  
"You ready? If you want to be with us, you gotta run. With faith." She looked up at the girl, with her short black hair, tattoo (or was it an inscribtion?) under her eye and across her arm. She leaned against the wall and continued;  
"And by faith, I don't mean with me, I mean with your heart." She said with a smile.  
"If you're the faith I know, which I don't, that was pretty inspirational. Which it wasn't." Gale looked back down the edge of the building.  
"Wow, you're really that scared of a little height?" Faith taunted.  
Gale didn't reply but instead just kept looking at the floor. They must've been 20.. No, more around 35 foot high of the ground. One simple misake and it's goodbye broadway..  
"Well then, what say we make it a little more interesting? Something to take you're mind of it. A race. Ready?" Faith stood at the edge of the building, on foot ahead, in her perfect stance.  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Gale insitied, getting up to her feet.  
"No time, go!" She propellered herself, almost like a catapult and landed with a roll on the rooftop ahead. It was lower than the one Gale was left standing on but still a good 3 feet away. She cursed and began to breathe deep.  
_Bitch! How dare she leave me behind!.. Well if it's a race she wants, then a race she will get! _  
She had made up her mind. She took one last breath in and exhalled, her brain almost joked with her saying "_Enjoy it, it may be your last one!"_ but then realised that if she dies, it will be dead too. So it shut up.  
She took a few steps back and began to sprint. Before she knew it, she was at the edge of the platform and her whole body screamed, _JUMP!  
_And it did. Succesfully too! But she forgot to roll. She almost landed on her face and her feet began to sting. She thought to best leave them recover before going on. As she sat down, she heard Faith's voice,  
"Yo! What are you doing down there? You win a race by being fast, not by being lazy! Shift it!"  
"My feet hurt, leave me alone!" Gale retorted, hoping for some sort of comfort.  
"More fool you for not rolling when you land. Remember if you lose, you're out."  
_Damnit! She just can't help but push.. __But it's for the best__- Oh shut up you and get running.  
_After realising she had literally just argued with herself, she figurured it might be a good idea to move.


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding Our Feet

Gale sprung up to her feet and stared at the 15 foot apartment in front of her. She looked around to find a solution to climbing it.

_Right, if I run across this wall beside me and jump onto the lamppost pressed up against the wall, I could climb to the top, stand and jump atop the apartment, _she contemplated.

_Easier said than done, _said her logic, _Shut up and do it. _Her stubbornness said, and she did, a textbook example. Gale was unaware, and the idea someone was watching may put a new rookie on edge and nervous so Faith watched from afar, but with strong attention.

As Gale landed, not a second after she raised her head, she saw someone falling, as if from the sky, at a very impressive speed. She ran to the edge of the building and looked down, presumably to see her first human pancake…

Nevertheless, there was no pancake. There was nothing. Cars drove past, vans, and pick-up trucks filled with hay. However, the falling blur she saw abided gravity's rule and should be deader than... Dead.  
_… __The fuck? _It made, almost, no sense._  
_Moreover, as if trying to shout at her for attention, she noticed a symbol unlike any other embedded in the ground. It was like an A, trying to join itself at the 2 bottom edges, but just 2'' apart, with no line throughout the two and a circular border around it. _I wonder what it means._

Before her thought process could delve any further, she felt a foot meeting her face at an almost neck breaking speed. She could feel her body beginning to black out as the force of the blow rattled her brain and caused her body to go into a shocked state. However, she was able to grip onto life and consciousness and just coughed in response.

"Don't even think about it! We are runners, not assassins! If you want to kill people then fine, but you stay the hell away from me!" Faith screamed at Gale, then walked over the fire escape door and leaned against it, waiting for a response.  
"What's the matter? You're not scared of these 'assassins', are you?" Gale taunted with a smile. Faith began to smile back. But nothing else came after.

"Oh, so you expect me to listen when you won't even talk? That's fine by me." Gale stood at the edge of the roof and lifted her arms like the beginning of a Swan Dive.

"Don't joke with me Gale or I'll make you Swan Dive into the drive. It's stupid to jump off buildings. We travel, through stealth, from the sky. Those... Idiots make some stupid attempt at stealth and kill those who are a threat to them while we keep unnecessary blood-shed to a minimum and keep our work secret, working around those who are threats."  
"Why can't we just do both?"  
Faith started down at Gale as if she was a child. But kept an open mind and said,

"What?"  
"Why can't we kill those who are threats, and by threats I mean, those who would kill us, and otherwise continue like we always have."  
"Look, once you remove one threat, another threat will arise even more determined to destroy you." said Faith, using truth as her argument.  
"When you remove no threats, you aren't even considered a threat and more like a tiny obstacle that can be easily thrown away." said Gale, using reputation as her argument.  
"That's my point exactly. And we can't." said Faith, shutting Gale had stopped Gale's train of thought. _She has a good point. People would see us as a tiny fly and themselves as the praying mantis. Then when they extend their tongue to devour us, we release our toxins and then they would just slowly choke to death. Not the most attractive way to describe ourselves but__...__ Effective. There would peace, for some time. Is that enough? What if we got rid of all the praying manti?_

Her thought process was interrupted by the smug Faith, laughing.

_Most probably best if I stop there. Don't want to over-do it. __  
_"So? Got anything to say to that?"

"Alright, so you had a good point, don't let it get to your head." Gale smiled at Faith and decided it would be best if they carried on with what it was, whatever it was, they were doing.

"After you."


End file.
